reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Beijing (Fighter)
"We got him in sight" - J-47 Beijing pilot - First introduced into the People's Liberation Army Air Force of the People's Republic of China in 2015 prior to the events of the GLA Beijing Bombing and the GLA-Chinese Conflict, the J-47 Beijing is an advanced fighter jet based on the Russian built but retired Su-47 Berkut that served Russia's Air Force as a technology demonstrator, capable of attacking all types of enemy aircraft in its sights with automatic cannons and napalm tipped rockets for all targets inside its range. Being an advanced fighter jet that was introduced first before the J-20 Black Eagle, the Beijing is named after China's capital city which packs next generation technology as a joint project between Russian aircraft builder Sukhoi Company & China's Chengdu Aircraft Industries to help China advance into generation 5 for aircraft, after several months of testing with its first flight being recorded in 2013 it became a competitor to the American F-22 Raptor, its King Counterpart & with Russia's own SU-57 Raycaster prototype. Operational History To be added... Before the Bejing Bombing To be added... The Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' During the course of 2017, protests & riots began to occur in Russia on October 24th due to being mainly encited by the '''Global Liberation Army and it could cause a backlash between civilians-military relations and between the new Premier of Russia. During several weeks after the first sets of riots were first recorded by Russian authorities Sukhoi & Chengdu decided to move production of the J-47 Beijing out of Russia to a number of production facilities in China, after several more months China began to dispatch their own airborne regiments including joint J-10 Annihilator & J-47 Beijing fighters to assist Russian & American-AN regiments but after December 2017 terrorists hijacked nuclear missile launch facilities & used them, which tore Russia apart destroying almost everything along with Chinese-AN-American forces. After the nuclear missiles exploded over several parts of Russia, there was almost no communications from either American-Allied forces or from the Russian Government until 2019 and after several more years the Forth Reich of Yuri was founded and also New Russia was established. China pulled out but lucky enough several employees from Sukhoi managed to survive the explosions and managed to move to the facilities in China to continue work on the J-47 Beijing, around 10 were lost with 20 Annihilators due to the pilots either being killed by radiation or being shot down by hijacked Russian hardware, the CEO of Chengdu after hearing reports about the losses of the Beijing have decided to recall all aircraft until between 2021 to 2022 as part of a program to enhance protection for pilots & electrical equipment from airborne radiation, during the recall period Chengdu also improved the J-47 Beijing's agility of the aircraft if it does go underfire whilst in flight. More to be added... Wars Participated To be added... GLA-Chinese Conflict See 'GLA-Chinese Conflict'' To be added... Eurasian Conflicts See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Chinese-South American War See 'Chinese-South American War'' To be added... Equipment To be added... Competitors To be added... Behind the Scenes * The J-47 Beijing is based on the Russian built Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut Technology Demonstrator that was used after its introduction in 2000, currently it is also based on a similar fighter from Generals 2. * Being based on the APA (Asian-Pacific Alliance) Fighter from Generals 2, the Beijing is named after the Chinese capital city of Beijing and is also an exclusive aircraft for the PLA's Napalm Brigade. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:PLA Napalm Brigade Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of Multiple Origins